<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kagamine Len and the Pitbull Concert by Kalciium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604123">Kagamine Len and the Pitbull Concert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalciium/pseuds/Kalciium'>Kalciium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Treated Seriously, Implied Relationships, M/M, Star Wars References, Star Wars Spoilers, fukase has a clown car, it's just a mess basically, len is gay for pitbull, len woobifies pitbull, once-ler references, rin is a k/ylo r/en stan, there's a minion cult, they get mcdonalds!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:15:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalciium/pseuds/Kalciium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my Len Smash Mouth concert fic, which you should probably read first. Len and the gang go see Pitbull live. Also on Quotev.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukase/Utatane Piko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a fucking day in the land of Ponyville, Vocaloidville, whereever the vocaloids live idk i haven't developed this part of my headcanon thing yet. And in the Crypton residence, it was also a fucking day. 5:34 AM, Len was in him and Rin's room, on his laptop, violently going through articles and what not. He had a bag of cheese chips with him, which he was quickly running out of chips from, as he had been rapidly consuming them all night. Rin was still asleep in her bed, tucked into her bright orange bedsheets closely holding a stuffed rabbit plushie. Len's eyes were bloodshot, as he had been awake for at least 20 hours that exact day, and staring at the computer screen didn't help. Finally, he found what he had wanted.</p>
<p>He clicked a link leading to a ticket website, listing all the different dates and locations for Pitbull's next shows. Len scrolled through the list, trying to find a close enough location. Finally, he had found it. A Pitbull concert that starts at 8pm, 2 days from now. Tickets were somehow still available, because in this universe, concert tickets don't get sold out months before the show within 30 minutes. He was violently shaking, as he purchased 4 tickets for himself, Rin, Piko, and Fukase. After making the purchase, he fell out of his spinny chair, breathing heavily and drooling onto the carpet floor.</p>
<p>He crawled over to Rin's bed, and shook her awake. Rin slowly awoke, her eyes filled with that shit that gets in your eyes when you sleep. Apparently it's just called "sleep" which pisses me off, anyway. Rin woke up, looking Len in the eyes.</p>
<p>"You look like shit," she mumbled. "Why are you waking me up? The sun's barely out yet."</p>
<p>"Rin, we're going to a Pitbull concert in 2 days." Len explained, breathing heavily and shaking, starting to feel sick from anticipation. "I bought tickets for us, Piko, and Fukase. We're going."</p>
<p>"How much were they?" Rin asked, rubbing her eyes.</p>
<p>"$250 per person, actually." Len said, to which Rin was shocked.</p>
<p>"Why did you spend that much money on Pitbull tickets?!" Rin yelled. "You could be helping pay rent with that!"<br/>"We're Crypton Vocaloids, Rin. We don't need to worry about rent." Len said, and Rin nodded, as he had a good point there. Open your purse miss Miku.</p>
<p>"..Ok, now that that's settled, can I sleep now..?" Rin asked, yawning. Len nodded, and Rin went back to sleep almost immediately. God I wish that were me.</p>
<p>~time skip, the day of the concert, 7 AM~</p>
<p>Len had already informed the other Crypton Vocaloids of the concert, and they were ok with him going as long as Rin was with him, to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid or get himself killed. And since he had Rin, Piko, and Fukase going with him to the show, he was basically unstoppable, he thought. He couldn't possibly do anything stupid or dangerous, like try to slap Pitbull's shiny bald head. Of course, he still wanted to meet Pitbull.</p>
<p>It was only 7 AM, but Len had to make sure he was at his best form today, for his husband, Pitbull. He put on one of those disgusting fucking "Mentally dating Pitbull" shirts, and looked in the full-body mirror, admiring his fashion sense. Along with the shirt, he was wearing black knee-length shorts and Lightning McQueen crocs, his favorite shoe, however Meiko never allowed him to wear them at his own concerts, as it "looked stupid as fuck". But since it wasn't Len's concert, he could do whatever he wanted. He tied his hair up into a small ponytail, you know, the one he always has, and took a sip of his banana baby food. Rin glanced his direction, and immediately looked disgusted.</p>
<p>"What's with the shirt?" Rin asked, judging him. "You look like that Redbubble model dude."</p>
<p>"This is peak fucking fashion, Rin," Len said with pride, showing his "Mentally dating Pitbull" shirt off. "Show some fucking respect. Respect the drip, Rin." Rin rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"Why can't you just wear Minecraft shirts like all the normal kids?" Rin said, putting on her pale yellow socks. She was wearing a shirt she had just gotten from Hot Topic; her Kylo Ren shirt. Rin asked Flower to take her to the store to get Kylo merch, and as a result, she now has multiple Funko pops of him on her side of the desk, and multiple Kylo Ren plushies on her bed. After meeting Adam Driver on accident at the Smash Mouth show, she had watched all 3 sequel trilogy Star Wars films, out of pure curiosity, and then watched Marriage Story at least 7 times, accidentally memorizing all of his dialogue in the movie. Len was scared for her wellbeing, and also quite sick of seeing Adam Driver on the TV every time he went into the room while Rin was watching it. Rin had stopped stanning Keanu Reeves, and had started stanning Kylo Ren. She made a Tumblr blog just for reblogging gifs of him, after all.</p>
<p>After the Kagamines got dressed, they went out of their room and into the dining room, ready to consume breakfast. Except Len didn't want breakfast. He opened the fridge and took multiple containers of banana baby food out, and chugged each and every one of them whole, without stopping. Rin was scared for his wellbeing. The others were as well. After slamming the containers onto the counter, he went back to him and Rin's room, shutting the door. Within seconds, Pitbull's hit song "Ooh Babey Babey Lalalalalalala" started blasting throughout the house, the bass causing the whole building to shake, similar to an earthquake. This went on for 10 hours straight.</p>
<p>10 years or whatever later, it was time for Rin and Len to go to the Pitbull concert. They were both only 14, thus, they couldn't drive, so Fukase was driving them to the concert. They walked out the front door, to see Fukase's clown car parked outside the Crypton residence.</p>
<p>"Holy shit." Len said under his breath. "I didn't know clown cars existed in real life. I only saw them in cartoons."</p>
<p>Rin opened the car door, and Len went on the opposite side. "What, did you think clowns were fictional too?" she teased.</p>
<p>"Hey, gamers," Fukase said. "You excited to go see Pitbull? Me and Piko are obsessed with his music, and his shiny bald head."</p>
<p>"What's a Pitbull?" Piko asked, he was sitting in the passenger's seat next to Fukase. "I thought that was a dog."</p>
<p>"Personally, I have never heard a Pitbull song in my life," Rin admitted as the car started up again. "I've only heard the one with T-Pain. I like T-Pain."</p>
<p>"Which one with T-Pain are you talking about?" Len asked. "My favorite one is Hey Baby (Drop It to the Floor). Are you talking about that, or his other hit, Shake Senora?"</p>
<p>"What the fuck are you talking about?" Rin asked. "Uh, the one you blasted this morning for 10 hours straight. It drove me nuts, I think I know every word now."</p>
<p>"You just said you liked it, why'd it drive you nuts?" Len said, realizing he had his seatbelt unbuckled and they have been driving for at least 3 minutes now. "I love that song so much, it makes me think of... him.." Len's face flushed as red as Fukase's hair, which was red by the way, in case you didn't know. It's bright red. Like a stop sign, or a tomato, or the blood coming out of my finger when I get a blood test because my parents think I don't have blood.</p>
<p>"Who? Who's him?" Piko asked. "Do you have a boyfriend or something?"</p>
<p>"Him..." Len said, opening a low-resolution photo of Pitbull on his phone and showing it to Piko. "Isn't he so cute? He's such a widdle baby boy~" Oh god.</p>
<p>"Len, that's a grown man!" Rin yelled. "He's like, what, 50?"</p>
<p>"He's 39!!!" Len yelled back. "I don't care how old he is, he's still kawaii!!! I love his shiny bald head and I want to touch it!!" Len's eyes were tearing up.</p>
<p>"Hey, I think we need some music right now," Fukase interrupted. "Alexa, play Hotel Room Service." Hotel Room Service by Pitbull blasted throughout the clown car, with every beat from the bass sounding quite like a honk. By the way, Pitbull didn't sponsor this fic. I just want you to know.</p>
<p>Len almost threw his phone. "I FUCKING LOVE THIS SONG!!!" Len screamed, and he proceeded to rap the entire song start to finish, very very poorly. Rin was not enjoying it. Piko was confused. Fukase was boppin to it. After about 30 minutes, Fukase stopped the car outside a McDonald's.</p>
<p>"Hey, I gotta piss. You guys want McDonald's?" Fukase asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, get me a happy meal," Rin said. "with the toy. Please, they have My Little Ponies there, I want a Little Pony."</p>
<p>"Me too," Len agreed. "Get me the Little Pony too!"</p>
<p>"You want anything, Piko?" Fukase asked, and Piko thought for a second. "Yeah, the nuggies." he replied. "10 of them."</p>
<p>Fukase stepped out of the clown car, leaving Piko alone with the Kagamines, left to wonder why he agreed to the Pitbull concert in the first place. Len had told Fukase he wanted to go to a Pitbull concert, as he heard he was touring soon. Since Fukase was friends with Len and a huge Pitbull fan as well, though ironically, he wanted to go as well, and since Piko wanted to do something with Fukase, he agreed to it, just to be nice. Though, he was starting to see the appeal of Pitbull's music now... As for why Rin went, if Rin didn't go with Len to the concert Len would've probably done some stupid fucking shit, so Rin has to supervise him despite being the younger twin, as there was only banana slices in his head and not an actual functioning brain.</p>
<p>Fukase was taking a while to get the Happy Meals, so everyone was on their phones trying to pass the time. Boomers would hate this fic.</p>
<p>"Len, look at this fanart of Kylo," Rin said, showing an anime-styled fanart of Kylo Ren with a pastel color scheme and a flower crown. "Isn't he cute?"<br/>"Oh, that's nice," Len said, barely looking at the image. "Didn't you judge me for liking Pitbull because he's 39?"</p>
<p>"He's bald!!!" Rin responded, pulling her phone closer to herself or whatever. I can't fucking write. "Also, Adam Driver is 36, sooo.. and Kylo himself was confirmed to be, like, 29, sooooo.."</p>
<p>Fukase finally went back in the car, holding 2 Happy Meals and a bag of food. "Hey guys, what's with all the noise?" he asked, setting the bag onto the thingy in the middle of the car, the little counter thing, idk what it's called sowwy, and handing the Happy Meals to Piko to pass over to Rin and Len.</p>
<p>"Fukase, Rin and Len are arguing over which 30-something year old man is hotter again." Piko said, as Rin and Len argued over who's more ok to thirst over, Adam Driver/Kylo Ren or Pitbull, the famous rapper. Fukase sat in his seat, shutting the car door and pulling a McWhopper King(TM) out of the bag of food. Piko pulled out a nugget box. I want McDonald's now.</p>
<p>"Rin, which My Little Pony did you get?" Len questioned, pulling a Doctor Whooves figurine out of the Happy Meal box. "I got the British one."</p>
<p>Rin pulled a Pinkie Pie figurine out of her Happy Meal box. "I got Pinkie Pie." she said. "Personally, my favorite pony is Rainbow Dash, she has scene kid energy. And she's the gayest one."</p>
<p>"Pinkie has scene kid energy too, though," Len said, putting his British pony back in the box and pulling out his nugget box. "And all the ponies are gay, remember?"</p>
<p>"Actually, Pinkie Pie and the Weird Al pony had a kid in the latest season," Piko rebutted.</p>
<p>"What the fuck? That's fucked up," Len replied. "I hate My Little Pony now."</p>
<p>"What'd the horses do to you?!" Rin scolded. "They're innocent little cartoon horses, what the hell!!! They did nothing wrong!!"</p>
<p>"Sorry, what are you guys talking about?" Fukase asked. "I'm looking at shitty edits of My Little Pony characters but pregnant."</p>
<p>"What the fuck's wrong with you?" Len yelled. "The My Little Ponies would never get pregnant.. I'm actually crying right now, see," He pointed to his eyes, which had no tears coming out at all. </p>
<p>"Alexa, play Hey Baby (Drop It to the Floor)." Piko stated, and the song started blasting throughout the car, for some reason it was so loud the whole car bounced and made honking noises. Len began to jam out to some more Pitbull, and Rin ate her nuggies in silence and judgment. </p>
<p>After everyone was done eating, Fukase started the car up again. "You guys ready?" he asked, and everyone agreed. He pulled out of the parking lot, his car making honking noises as the Pitbull song kept blasting, as it was looped, for some reason. Len was still boppin, and Rin was just staring at her Pinkie Pie figurine in pure fear. The concert hadn't started yet, and she was already scared for her life.</p>
<p>"So, hey, about the Minioners.." Len whispered to Rin. "You think they're gonna be here?"<br/>"I thought they only liked Smash Mouth." Rin said. "Did they say anything on the subreddit? I haven't looked there in a while; I've been busy."</p>
<p>"What the hell, Rin, you're supposed to be looking at it daily!!" Len whisper-yelled. "What have you been busy with besides that?! Looking at Kylo Ren moodboards?" Rin looked away. Len must've been spot-on.</p>
<p>"What the hell, Rin, you can't just not research the Minion subreddit every damn day like you're supposed to!! What if they commit another murder in the name of Gru?"</p>
<p>"What the fuck are you two talking about?" Fukase asked, turning down the Pitbull music on the radio. "Who's killing people for Gru?"</p>
<p>"Uhh.. do you know about the Minioners?" Piko asked, and Fukase shook his head. "Well, I think Len and Rin know most about them, soo..."</p>
<p>"Len, have you been looking at the Minioner subreddit lately?" Rin asked, and Len nodded.</p>
<p>"Since I figured you wouldn't, since you're busy reading Kylo x readers on Wattpad.." Len began to explain the significance of the Minion cult, what they do, where they originated, and why they may be a threat to humanity as a whole. Piko and Fukase listened deeply to what he was saying, with Rin adding some things onto the story here and there, from what she remembered since the last time she looked at the subreddit.</p>
<p>"...Wow, where can I join this cult?" Fukase asked.</p>
<p>"Fukase, they fucking kill people!" Len scolded. "You wanna kill others in honor of a goddamn CGI yellow thing?"</p>
<p>"Chill, Len, I was joking!!" Fukase said. "That's fucked up. I don't think they'll bother to go see Pitbull though, and if they do, it'll be at a different show than us."</p>
<p>"When they showed up at the Smash Mouth concert, they didn't even pose a threat." Rin remembered. "Sure, they caused a power outage and scared the shit out of everyone by making us think they kidnapped everyone except us, but it was all just a scheme to promote their cult anyway. No way in hell anything bad is gonna happen here."</p>
<p>"Didn't they kill someone near the venue, though?!" Len asked. "That could be us, Rin. You know how we're Vocaloids and all, we're kinda well known. We have a high status, we could be a target! Like Markiplier and the LA gang war thing."</p>
<p>"Markiplier was fine in the end, though," Piko said. "Plus, that was like, years ago. I saw it on someone's Once-ler askblog."</p>
<p>"Didn't you have a Once-ler askblog, Fukase?" Len asked. Fukase nodded. "I still run it, actually," he stated. "Nobody sends asks anymore, though, except people who are somehow still into the Once-ler. I still draw Once-ler selfcest daily."</p>
<p>"You're sick." Rin said. "You're fucking fucked up."</p>
<p>After a while of driving, talking about the Once-ler fandom, Pitbull's sexy bald head, Kylo Ren, and how Luka got beaten up by a Reylo at the Smash Mouth show, they were finally at the venue. They just had to find a parking spot, since most were taken. A lot of the vehicles in the parking lot seemed to be bright piss yellow, which startled Len slightly, as he thought they might be Minioners. Because the color yellow doesn't exist outside Despicable Me. Finally, they found a spot, and Fukase pulled his clown car into the spot, and it fit perfectly, somehow, as if the spot was made perfectly for clown cars. Since those were smaller than normal cars, after all. Fukase stepped out of the car.</p>
<p>"Let's go, gamers, let's gooooo!" Fukase yelled, trying to motivate Rin and Piko to get out of the car. Len practically ran out of the car, excited to see Pitbull. "You got VIP tickets for us, right, Len?"</p>
<p>"Sure did." Len said, pulling the tickets out of his pockets. Fukase noticed his "Mentally dating Pitbull" shirt.</p>
<p>"Hey, I have that same shirt at home," Fukase said, slapping Len on the back. "Mine's black, though." Len's shirt, of course, was piss yellow.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you wear it to the show?" Len asked. Fukase shrugged.</p>
<p>"It was in the wash, that's why. It's probably clean now, though." Fukase answered. "Come on gamers, let's go!!" He ran towards the venue building, and Rin, Len, and Piko followed after him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. you can bring ur gorlfriendz and meet me at da hotel room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the show has begun babey!!!!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rin, Len, Fukase, and Piko entered the venue building, and it was already packed with hundreds, possibly thousands of Pitbull fans, ready to go see his bald head live and maybe even touch it. Len was ecstatic; he wanted to touch his head so badly. Perhaps he could even slap the top of his head? Was he even tall enough to reach his head? Doesn't matter. Him and the others were in line to get their tickets looked at already, and Len could already see the merch tables from there. I still don't know how concerts work btw I haven't been to one since 2012 and I saw fucking Nickelback. Anyway, Len was tempted to run out of line and get a Pitbull shirt. Rin saw through him immediately.</p><p>"You do know we probably can't get merch until our tickets are looked at, right?" Rin asked.</p><p>"Shit, I forgot." Len said. "Thanks for telling me, actually." Len was almost considering cutting in line, since it was long as balls, but he thought he'd probably get his ass beat by Pitbull himself for that. .. Well, maybe he WANTED to get beat up by Pitbull, you don't know him. The line proceeded to get shorter quickly though, and eventually they all got their tickets looked at. They were ready to do whatever now. Len immediately ran to the merch tables, with Rin, Piko, and Fukase following after him to make sure he doesn't get killed.</p><p>Len stood at the merch table, eyeballing each and every shirt. His eyes landed on a shirt of Pitbull, kinda resembling a Gacha life character. He looked so cute, Len thought.. "Baby." he said under his breath. "Baby boy."</p><p>"What the actual shit is wrong with you, Len?" Rin asked, as she overheard him. "Stop calling him a fucking baby, he's a 39 year old bald man, stop infantilizing him, oh my God." Len ignored her, as he slapped a $50 bill on the counter, asking the cashier for that specific Gacha Life Pitbull shirt.</p><p>"Excuse me, sir, but I'd love to have this shirt." Len said, pointing at Gacha Life Pitbull. The cashier nodded, he kind of looked like Bobby Flay but more human, he took the $50 and grabbed a folded up Gacha Life Pitbull shirt from the shelves, slapping it onto the counter. "Keep the change," Len said, you know, because he's rich and all. Open your purse Len.</p><p>"Len, that shirt was $10, and you paid $50." Rin said as they walked away from the merch table, Piko and Fukase were still looking at the merchandise. "Without getting change back."</p><p>"Does it matter? We can get the money back if we release a new song in a few hours anyway." Len said. Rin seemed to agree. Suddenly, Len saw someone in the corner of his eye. It was... Dumbledore! Just kidding bitch it was V Flower of Vocaloid, local purple emo Vocaloid. And she was also going to see Pitbull. Len and Rin ran towards her.</p><p>"Hey, Flower! Didn't know you liked Pitbull," Len said, excitedly. "What's your favorite album? Mine's Global Warming, that one was so fucking good!!"</p><p>"Hi, Len. Hi, Rin," Flower greeted them, hugging both of them. "I honestly don't know why I'm here, to be honest. But I do like the song, Timber." Flower noticed Len's "Mentally dating Pitbull" shirt. "Hey, nice shirt, Len. I like the piss color. I personally have a 'Mentally dating Tom Hiddleston' shirt at home."</p><p>"Are you going with someone?" Rin asked, and Flower nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, Hime and Mikoto wanted me to go with them. They're both in the public bathrooms screaming at small children, though, so..." Flower explained. As if on cue, Hime and Mikoto both came running towards Flower, Rin, and Len, laughing. They wore matching Gacha Life Pitbull shirts. Hime ran towards Len and slapped him on the cheek.</p><p>"Hi, Len!! It's been forever, I thought you died!" Hime said, slapping him again. "I love your Mentally Dating Pitbull shirt, where'd you get it??" Hime slapped Len once more.</p><p>"I got it on Redbubble, actually." Len said. "They didn't have any already on the site, though, I had to start my own Redbubble shop because of it. It was worth it, though," Len looked down at his piss-colored Pitbull shirt. "I think this suits me. I can express myself fully because of this shirt." Mikoto looked at Len's shirt in a judging way, and slapped him on the cheek.</p><p>"How come you're MENTALLY dating Pitbull, Len?" Mikoto asked. "Why not date him in real life? He is real, after all."</p><p>"Mikoto, he's a celebrity!!" Hime said. "Also, he's like, 50. Len isn't much older than us, you know!!!" Mikoto seemed enlightened by this knowledge, somehow. "You have a great point." Mikoto said.</p><p>"What row of seats did you guys get?" Flower asked Rin and Len. "Me and the Meikas got front row seats."</p><p>"So did we," Len said, excitedly. "I can't wait to smell Pitbull-san's breath.. I imagine it smells very minty."</p><p>"You're fucking sick." Rin responded, disgustedly. "What if his breath smells gross, anyway?"</p><p>"I don't care!!!" Len yelled. "If it smells gross, I'll warm myself up to the smell!! I love him that much~!"</p><p>"Hey, who's opening for Pitbull anyway?" Hime asked. "I didn't bother looking at the tickets. I'm only 3, after all."</p><p>"We're 13." Mikoto corrected.</p><p>"I think Katy Perry might be here? I'm not sure." Flower said, thinking. "I do hope she plays Bald Horse. I quite like Bald Horse."</p><p>Len looked over his tickets. "It appears Ke$ha and Katy Perry will open for him, in that order." Len answered. "I haven't heard much Ke$ha, I know she's on Timber though. I liked her voice."</p><p>"Me and Mikoto love Ke$ha!!" Hime said excitedly. "My favorite song by her is... uhh.. Cannibal, I think!"</p><p>"She says 'anus' in that one." Mikoto said. "My favorite is Blow. Reminds me of Penguins of Madagascar, one of my favorite films."</p><p>"I like that movie," Flower replied, fiddling with the skull charm on her choker. "I like Private. He's a good pengwing."</p><p>"Len and I saw that in theaters, I fell asleep." Rin stated. "All I remember is the part where the penguins slapped eachother's asses. Fucked up movie."</p><p>"And you say I'M sick." Len scoffed. Fukase and Piko walked up to the gang, both holding stacks of Gacha Life Pitbull shirts.</p><p>"Hey, what'd we miss?" Fukase asked. "Hey, Flower. Hey, Hime and Mikoto. Didn't know you liked Pitbull." Fukase dropped all the Gacha Life Pitbull shirts on the floor, and panicked, trying to pick them all up and blow the possible dirt specks off. </p><p>"Why did you decide it'd be smart to buy every Gacha Life Pitbull shirt they had in stock?" Piko said, groaning as he held the stack of shirts. "Where the fuck will we put these?"</p><p>"Let's put them in our backpacks," Fukase suggested, shoving the shirts into his Ronald McDonald brand backpack, zipping it up. Piko did the same with his Nyan Cat backpack Miki had bought him for his birthday one year. </p><p>"What time is it? The show starts at 8:00." Len asked. Rin checked her phone, quickly unlocking her phone so nobody would notice her shirtless Kylo Ren lockscreen.</p><p>"It's 7:50." Rin said. "We better get moving," She put her phone back in her skirt pocket. </p><p>Len and the others put their things in their pockets and managed to make their way into the ... room where the concert is? I still haven't been to a concert since 2012. I'm fucked up.</p><p>They all got in their seats, which conveniently, for fanfic purposes, were all next to each other. Flower, Hime and Mikoto were all seated next to Len, so Hime kept slapping Len on the cheek repeatedly. Len tried to ignore it the best he could. Rin was seated between Len and Fukase, who was sitting next to Piko. God.</p><p>Rin was looking at her Tumblr dash, which consisted of exclusively Kylo Ren content, mostly rants about how the Rise of Skywalker killed him. Sorry for the spoiler, don't kill me. Rin felt someone look over her shoulder, so she turned around.. What do you know, it was the Reylo from the Smash Mouth concert. The same one, with the buns in their hair and the Kylo shirt, a different one from what Rin was wearing, as hers did not say "Kylo Ren is my boyfriend" on it. Rin felt genuinely horrified for the first time in her life. She knew what to expect.</p><p>"Hey, I saw you at the Smash Mouth show months ago," the Reylo said. "You're Rin Kagamine, from Vocaloid, right?" Shit, how did they know her name??</p><p>"Uh, y-yeah," Rin swallowed. "Who are you? I do remember seeing you, though I never got your name. You beat up one of my friends."</p><p>"Sorry about that," the Reylo said awkwardly, an arm behind their neck. "Luka, her name was? Sorry, I was just really fucked up during that time. The Ben Solo d-word scene made me need... mental help."</p><p>"Therapy?" Rin asked, and the Reylo nodded. "Yeah, exactly. By the way, my name's Phyllis." Rin and "Phyllis" shook hands, though Rin couldn't figure out why their hand felt so greasy and unclean. Rin had luckily asked Len to bring hand sanitizer, which he kept in the pockets of his shorts. Remember to wash your hands, kids!</p><p>"Well, uh, hi, Phyllis." Rin awkwardly greeted. "Don't beat up any of my friends this time." Phyllis nodded.</p><p>"Are any of your friends Reylos?" they asked. Rin shook her head.</p><p>"No, and personally, n-neither am I." Rin had fear in her eyes as she said that, thinking Phyllis would beat her up for saying that, but personally, Rin didn't like the ship much. She preferred Kylux, for some reason. She in her right mind couldn't figure out why, though.</p><p>"Oh..." the Reylo said, disgustedly. "Don't fucking talk to me." They leaned back in their seat so far, they almost fell on their ass. Rin shrugged, and asked Len for the hand sanitizer. Len handed it over, and Rin and the others sanitized their hands. Good role models for the children!</p><p>"The Reylo was back?" Len asked, and Rin nodded. "That's fucked up." Suddenly, the lights began to dim. A voice on the intercom thingy began saying things, though nobody knew what the fuck was being said. Ominous music began to play. Smoke cleared off the stage, and it was... Dumbledore! No it's Ke$ha you dumb fuck. The crowd cheered and screamed, and Ke$ha began to perform her hit song, Blow. The Penguins of Madagascar song, of course. Hime and Mikoto moshed to  the song, because you know, that's a song to form a moshpit to, and Len listened closely to the song and each word being sung. Piko was personally a fan of Ke$ha, so he was enjoying himself. Fukase was boppin as well. Flower was waving her bright purple lightsticks to the beat, and everyone was overall having a good time. The song had ended, and the crowd cheered and clapped. Ke$ha smiled as he grabbed onto the mic stand.</p><p>"I'm gonna play one more song, as the concert organizers wanted Katy Perry to have more performance time than me, soo..." she began. "This song's dedicated to a longtime friend, Kokichi Ouma. I know you all love this song. Enjoy." And with that Ke$ha began to perform her hit song, TikTok. No, not the fucking app you fucking infants.</p><p>Len had heard this song before, and he quite liked it whenever it came on the radio. It reminded him of when he was smaller, back in 2011, when this song and her other songs were always on the radio. He fondly remembered going to see the Smurfs movie, and this song was playing in the car as Meiko drove him and Len to the theaters. He loved that movie so much; when he went to Build a Bear a week later, he got a big Smurfette plushie. He then went to see the movie 13 more times until they stopped showing it in theaters, which devastated Len for weeks. He cried about not being able to see Smurfs ever again, until the DVD released anyway. Then he bought the DVD and watched it every single night until Meiko and Kaito had to take it away from him, which also devastated him. He wouldn't leave his and Rin's room for a week. He counted, and he had watched the Smurfs (2011) film 49 times just that year alone. He lost count after 2013, which by then he had watched it 109 times.</p><p>Ke$ha's part of the concert ended and the lights went bright again as everyone waited for Katy Perry's performance, as she took a while to get ready I guess. I don't know, I've never seen her nor Ke$ha live in concert.</p><p>"I think I'm a huge Ke$ha fan now." Len said to Rin. "Her TikTok song reminds me of my favorite movie, The Smurfs."</p><p>"God, I fucking hate that movie from how much you watched it," Rin groaned. "I liked it the first five times, but after you watched it hundreds of times I began to despise the movie. Hey, wasn't Katy Perry Smurfette in that movie?"</p><p>Len nodded. "Yeah, she's Smurfette!" he said enthusiastically. "I hope I get to meet her after the show, I've always loved her performance as Smurfette. She was my favorite smurf, besides Papa Smurf, who was always kinda hot to be honest."</p><p>"Fucking Papa Smurf?" Rin gasped in disgust. "Your taste in men is horrendous. Fucking Papa Smurf, Pitbull, John Cena, who's next, Guy Fieri?"</p><p>"Guy Fieri is hot, yeah," Len said unashamedly, and Rin facepalmed, she was so appalled.</p><p>"Why can't you just thirst over Doctor Who or something, oh my God." Rin said into her hands. </p><p>"Actually, Papa Smurf is quite hot," Fukase said. Len and Rin looked his direction, one with a face of relief and the other with a face of anger, disgust, and shame. "I've never seen Smurfs, but I mean... he is sexy."</p><p>"You're all fucked up. All of you." Rin said, pulling out her phone. "I'm gonna read a Kylo Ren x reader so I won't be so mad."</p><p>"Are there Papa Smurf x readers?" Len asked. "I wanna read one, but I'm at a concert.. and Katy Perry's coming on soon.. I wanna ask her about her role as Smurfette, did she enjoy being her? What was her favorite line? Who's her favorite Smurf?"</p><p>"Tell her how you tormented the entire Crypton household by watching that movie hundreds, probably thousands of times." Rin said under her breath. "Actually, I kept count since then, and you watched it 1034 times."</p><p>"Holy shit." Piko said from across the row. "That's almost as many times as I watched Tron: Legacy."</p><p>"Why Tron: Legacy?" Fukase asked. "Why that specific movie?"</p><p>"I liked the neon lights, what do you take me for, a fool?" Piko answered. "I watched the movie 1405 times."</p><p>"You're all fucking batshit!" Rin yelled. "There has to be ONE normal person here. ONE!!"</p><p>"Oh yeah? And you haven't watched Star Wars: The Force Awakens 200 times?" Len asked, teasingly. Rin looked away. He was right again, though the number was actually closer to 154. The Last Jedi was the one she'd seen 209 times. She'd only watched the last film 7 times, however.</p><p>"I watched The Lorax 14 times, actually," Fukase admitted. "Not my favorite movie, but I do enjoy it. I like the Once-ler's character development. What about you, Flower?"</p><p>"I like the Muppet movies." Flower said. "My favorite one's the 2014 Muppet movie. I've seen that one 39 times, Xin Hua got me into it actually," Flower recalled how she saw the movie in theaters with Xin Hua 14 times.</p><p>Suddenly, the lights dimmed again, and fog covered the stage once again. The instrumental to Dark Horse by Katy Perry began to play, as she went on stage. The crowd went batshit once again. Hime and Mikoto moshed to the song, because as you all know, Dark Horse is the most hardcore Katy Perry song. I heard a screamo cover of it once.</p><p>Len ran up on stage as the chorus began, singing along with Katy Perry as the crowd screamed and cheered when Len came on stage, as some of the audience consisted of Vocaloid fans. Katy Perry glanced in Len's direction, and tried not to look shocked. That was fucking Len Kagamine, and she was a big Vocaloid fan. She wondered if the others were there, though she kept singing. Eventually the part of the song with the rap began, and Katy Perry gave the mic to Len. He rapped it perfectly, somehow, and the crowd went apeshit. Len was a skilled rapper.</p><p>After the song ended, Len went back in the audience where he belonged, and breathed heavily, trying to pull himself together. "That was amazing." Len said, gasping for air. "I breathed the same air as miss Katy Perry, voice of Smurfette and famous singer."</p><p>"I'm surprised the security guards didn't kick your ass," Rin whispered back. The next song that played was E.T., which was Len's favorite, as it reminded him of his true love, Pitbull. He didn't get on stage this time, as he was still shook from when he rapped Dark Horse perfectly. He watched as Katy performed the song and Kanye went on stage for a brief moment just to rap about Shrek and alien sex. It was a magical moment. Eventually Katy Perry's part of the concert ended, and the lights were bright again. Hime and Mikoto were already exhausted from moshing to Katy Perry songs, so they sat in their seats and looked at pictures of chubby seals on Mikoto's phone. Flower had recorded some Katy Perry fancams on her glittery purple phone, which sparkled in the lights like Edward Cullen from Twilight. I had finally seen Twilight by the way. Fukase was half-asleep on Piko's shoulder as Piko, Rin, and Len just waited for the Pitbull part of the concert to begin. It was gonna take a while for him to get on stage, as he was the main event, so they waited patiently. Rin was still reading Kylo Ren fanfiction on her phone, however, so she wasn't bored, at least. Len looked over Rin's shoulder and read the fics with her because fuck it, he needed something to pay attention to.</p><p>It had been an hour and a half, and Len assumed Pitbull's part of the concert would be up in 30 minutes, so he waited patiently, and prepared himself for the glory that is seeing Pitbull's beautiful, shiny bald head up close in person as he rapped and rapped and moved around on stage and the half-naked ladies danced around him, because you know, every concert needs that. Especially if said concert has a 39 year old bald man with sunglasses and a suit. Because Pitbull.</p><p>It had been 30 minutes, and the lights were finally dimming again. Len's excitement increased and increased the darker the lights got, and as soon as the fog cleared the stage for the 3rd and final time, and lights hit the stage, he stood up and started cheering/screaming. Pitbull was on stage, only just 3 feet away from Len himself, and he began the first song in his setlist, Don't Stop the Party. Len waved his bright piss yellow lightsticks violently, and Hime and Mikoto began moshing again. Flower waved her lightsticks as well, and so did Fukase, who had bright red Hello Kitty lightsticks he had stolen from Nekomura Iroha. He meant to borrow them, but he forgot and it's been about two years, soo...</p><p>Len was so close to Pitbull now, he was practically inches away. He inhaled so hard his nose almost bled, and he could smell his breath; minty and fresh like he anticipated. He made direct eye contact with the bald man, and he felt his face heat up and flush as red as Fukase's tomato ass hair when he noticed Pitbull viewing him. He waved his lightsticks harder, screaming the lyrics to the song being played. He was ecstatic; enthusiastic; excited; he was having the time of his life. He had never been happier; except for maybe when he met Smash Mouth. The song had ended, and Len was sweating heavily. He had hoped Pitbull noticed his "Mentally dating Pitbull" shirt, and he could even see the sweat on Pitbull's shiny bald head. Suddenly, the lights went out, and it sounded like something had blown up.</p><p>"SHIT!" a male voice yelled, and Len was horrified.</p><p>"Not again. Not again." Len muttered, running back to his seat, almost tripping on it in the process, as he couldn't see anything. "RIN? FUKASE? PIKO?"</p><p>The lights went back on, and the stage was empty. Pitbull was gone.</p><p>Len was mortified.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OH SHIT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. OUWUWUUWWUWUWUWUWU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>pitbull's bald head go brrr</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Pitbull?? Where the fuck is Pitbull?!" Len yelled, panicking. He jumped up out of his seat, trying to run backstage. Rin went after him.</p><p>"If you go backstage you'll probably get killed, Len!!" Rin yelled back.</p><p>"I have to see if the Minion cult is behind this!!!" Len shouted, going backstage. Rin followed him. The backstage area was dark and silent, besides the sound of an electric fan running in the distance. Suddenly, the fan turned off, and footsteps came closer to Rin and Len. The lights went on, and a man in a Minion shirt was standing in the middle of the room, looking all threatening and shit. Len gasped.</p><p>"What did you do with Pitbull?!" he yelled, grabbing the man by the shirt. The Minioner laughed.</p><p>"I had captured Pitbull, as he was on our list of future sacrifices. It was finally time, you know." he said. </p><p>"Future sacrifices? List?" Rin asked, confusedly. Is confusedly a word? My spellcheck didn't try to correct me. I guess it is a word???</p><p>"You wouldn't know, Rin Kagamine." the Minioner stated, looking her directly in the eye as Len let go of him. "You're not part of our organization."</p><p>"Explain! Now!" Len shouted, pulling a bottle of hand sanitizer from his back pocket. "I won't hesitate, b-bitch!!" He was starting to tear up, as he squirted the hand sanitizer onto the floor by accident.</p><p>"We are part of an organization called the Minioners." the man in the Minion shirt began. "We worship Minions and Despicable Me and everything about those movies; we worship Gru, Dru, the Minions especially, Gru's kids, etcetera.. we love them so much, we devote our whole lives to them, as if they are our spouses. Well, except for the kids, those are loved more like our own children. You must know who the Snapewives are, right? We're like them, but with Minions/Despicable Me in general."</p><p>"We know who you are, dipshit," Rin said. "Explain the 'list'."</p><p>"Right, the list.." the Minioner said, pulling out a folded up piece of paper from his backpack, unfolding it and showing it to the Kagamines. "This is our sacrifice list. The crossed out names are ones we've already gotten at, and the ones that aren't crossed out are our future sacrifices. Pitbull was the next on our list, and he just happened to be touring. We were lucky this one time. We had gotten ahold of him. And now.." The Minioner dropped the paper onto the floor, and Len grabbed it and began to read the rest of the list. "...he shall become one with Gru."</p><p>"Hey, Rin, this list has Adam Driver on it." Len said, showing her. Rin was livid, and she ripped the paper out of Len's hands and tore it in half, fuming.</p><p>"Nobody touches him before I do." Rin said, pulling two orange switchblades out of her skirt pockets. "How many other Minioners are here in this building?"</p><p>"It's just me, my mom, and Jeffery, the leader of the Minioners." the man explained. "We had to have a small group here so we wouldn't be suspected, the other members are outside in their cars making sure everything is fine by watching the camera footage they hacked into."</p><p>Rin stepped closer to the Minioner, pointing one of the knives at his throat. "Cancel all future sacrifices, including Pitbull." Rin ordered. The Minioner laughed.</p><p>"You think I'll listen to you? You're not even part of our organization," he chuckled. "I'll listen to you once you overthrow our leader, Jeffery."</p><p>"Bring me to Jeffery." Rin commanded, her knife getting closer to the Minioner's throat. The Minioner backed away, starting to feel a little afraid.</p><p>"What do you need him for?" he asked. "I'm not telling, either way."</p><p>"Can you at least say where Pitbull's being kept?" Len asked, tears forming in his sapphire eyeballs. "I-I just want to see him... I want him safe, please..."</p><p>The Minioner pointed towards the dressing room, and Rin and Len ran towards there immediately. They opened the door, and Pitbull was in a large glass box, trapped, pounding on the glass, wanting to be freed. He saw Rin and Len, and gasped. "Have you come to save me? Those bastards put me in this glass box and now I can't finish my show," Pitbull said. Len nodded.</p><p>"Is there a way to safely open the box?" Len asked. "I don't want him getting cut by glass or anything."</p><p>"I can't be cut by glass, kid," Pitbull began. "I'm immune to any and all harm. The only way to hurt me, and to kill me... is to shove a stake in my chest. A wooden one."</p><p>"You're a vampire?" Rin questioned. Pitbull nodded. "Wow. Just like Twilight."</p><p>"Does that cult know about this?" Len asked. Pitbull nodded again. </p><p>"They have a stake hidden here somewhere; I need you two to find it and destroy it. Light it on fire or something." Pitbull ordered. "Then break me out of here. The glass won't hurt me, it's okay. You won't have to kill anyone."</p><p>With tears in his sparkly sapphire eyes, Len nodded. "I'll do a-anything for you, Mr. Pitbull... I'm your biggest fan, I've been mentally married to you for 9 years.." Len walked closer to the glass box Pitbull was in, and touched the glass with his finger. "I won't let you down." Pitbull then noticed Len's "Mentally dating Pitbull" shirt.</p><p>"Where the fuck did you get that?" Pitbull asked. Len smiled.</p><p>"I have it on my Redbubble store, do you want one? I could buy you one, a-as a gift, maybe-" Rin grabbed Len's arm and dragged him away, so they could find the stake.</p><p>Rin and Len ran all over the venue trying to find the stake, but it was nowhere to be found. They even checked the public bathrooms, each and every stall, but they found nothing. Panting from exhaustion. Len collapsed onto the stage.</p><p>"We're never gonna find it.. Pitbull might die soon..." Len muttered, curling himself up into a ball like Sonic in the Sonic movie. Rin sat next to him.</p><p>"What places have we not checked?" Rin asked.</p><p>"..The merch tables." Len remembered, getting up. "You see if it's hidden there. I'll go check on Pitbull." Len ran back to the dressing rooms, and Rin went to the merch tables.</p><p>"Did you find it?" Pitbull asked Len. Len shook his head.</p><p>"I sent Rin to the merch tables in case it's hidden th-" Rin then walked in, holding the wooden stake in her hands.</p><p>"I had to fucking buy this for $57." Rin said, shaking her head. "Unbelievable." She then broke the wooden stake over her knee with ease. "Is this all I have to do, or is it still considered a lethal weapon?"</p><p>Len grabbed the halves of the stake out of Rin's hands and threw them onto the ground, stomping on them as hard as he could, only slightly damaging them as Len was small. "Do we have a match?"<br/>"Do you WANT us to burn the venue down, Len?" Rin scolded. "We'll be kicked out."</p><p>"Just do as I say. There's a fire extinguisher over there, we'll be fine." Len said. "I just want my Pitbull-kun to be s-safe...." Rin sighed, grabbed a match and lighter from her skirt pockets, and lit the match. Len stepped away from the broken stake pieces, and Rin dropped the match onto them. She stepped away as well, and the stake pieces burst into flames.</p><p>"That smells fucking awful." Rin said, grabbing the fire extinguisher. "Do I extinguish it now?" Len nodded, and Rin used the fire extinguisher, blowing the fire out. I've never used one of those bitches idk how it actually works sowwy.</p><p>"Well, we did it." Rin said. "We saved Pitbull. Now we have to break him out of the box."</p><p>"I-I don't wanna do it..!" Len cried. "What if the glass cuts him? I don't want him to be hurt..."<br/>"I already said, kid, I won't be harmed from it," Pitbull explained. "I have 29,000 layers of skin, all impenetrable. I'll be fine." Len sighed.</p><p>"Can you do it, Rin..?" he asked. Rin sighed as well.</p><p>"Fine." she said, smashing the glass with her bare hands. "Ow, fuck! Piss and SHIT!" Rin's hands were now covered in scratches, and she was bleeding. "Fucking ASS! FUCK!"</p><p>Pitbull stepped out of what was remaining of the glass box, and stretched his arms out. Len was standing right in front of him, and he hadn't realized how tall Pitbull was until now. ..Ok I just googled it and he's only 5'7 what the fuck. I thought he was 6 feet. What the hell. Anyway, Len flushed as he looked up at Pitbull, admiring his beautiful bald sculpted face.</p><p>"You're so cute up close, P-Pitbull.." Len said, his face redder than Fukase's hair follicles. "Wait! Wait! Can I get a picture?" Len pulled out his phone.</p><p>"Yeah, sure, kid," Pitbull said, and him and Len posed for a picture as Len took the photo with his phone.</p><p>"Thank you so much, Pitbull! You're so adorable and sexy!" Len cried, saving the image. "Good luck on the rest of your show!" Len and Rin ran back to their seats, and got seated. Or whatever.</p><p>"What the fuck happened?" Fukase asked. "The power went out, Pitbull disappeared, and I heard something about sacrifices and cults? What's going on?"<br/>"The Minioners were at it again." Rin explained everything to Fukase, Piko, Flower, and the Meikas.</p><p>"Where are the Minioners now, though?" Len asked.</p><p>"They seem to have disappeared. I haven't seen a single one for like, an hour." Rin said. The lights began to dim again, and Pitbull's concert resumed. Len trembled with excitement as he saw his idol, his one true love, Pitbull, also known as  Armando Christian Pérez, rapping on stage surrounded by several half-naked women, performing his hit song, Hey Baby (Drop It to the Floor) featuring T-Pain. Except, T-Pain wasn't there... So Len was offered to sing his parts of the song. Len was now on stage, performing Hey Baby (Drop It to the Floor) with his idol, Pitbull. He was almost tearing up as he sang, his Len Kagamine voice echoing through the venue. Pitbull's raps were as smooth as butter, as beautiful as they were before the incident, if not better, and he smelled amazing, too. Every time Len thought nobody was looking he took a big whiff of Pitbull's sleeve, smelling his cologne. It was the scent of a god. After the song, Len nearly passed out, as all the blood kept going to his head. He jumped off stage, and went back to his seat, shaking with excitement.</p><p>"D-Did you see that, Rin?" Len whispered. "I p-performed with Mr. P-Pitbull... my husband..!"</p><p>"I'm proud of you, Len." Rin whispered back, smiling. "Stop calling him your husband, though, he's 39 and he's also right in front of you. He could hear."</p><p>"I dedicate this song to all the horses in the world, all the My Little Pony fans, and all the people wearing Mentally Dating Pitbull shirts!!" Pitbull yelled into the mic, and Ke$ha got on stage. The two began to perform Timber together, and Len was shaking intensely, so hard he nearly fell out of his seat 120 times. Timber was one of his favorite songs, and he was seeing it live. And it was dedicated to him. Len felt like he was going to explode. As Hime and Mikoto were still moshing together, Len joined their moshpit as well. Fukase was waving his lightsticks, Flower was doing Fortnite dances, Rin was reading a Kylo Ren fanfiction on Wattpad on her phone again, and Piko was asleep. They were all having an amazing time, just vibing and being Vocaloids. At a Pitbull concert. </p><p>After about two hours, Pitbull was on his last song, Time Of Our Lives, which is a song I have not heard. The Vocaloids were still boppin, Hime, Mikoto, and Len were all still moshing, Piko was still sleeping, and Fukase and Flower were doing the floss together. Rin was just watching Kylo Ren AMVs on her phone. After the song ended, the security guards (which weren't there before, for some reason) kicked everyone out of the venue, so Rin, Len, Piko, and Fukase were all walking back to Fukase's clown car.</p><p>"That was the most amazing concert I've ever been to..." Len admitted. "Even the Smash Mouth one wasn't as epic as this.. and I love Smash Mouth." Len pulled out his phone and viewed the image of him and Pitbull again, smiling. "He looks so hot here.."</p><p>"Will you stop thirsting over Pitbull? We're in public," Rin said disgustedly. "Honestly, I stopped paying attention to the concert after you got off stage. Sorry."</p><p>"I liked when they played Timber." Fukase said, chewing on his Hello Kitty lightstick. "Timber sounds so badass live, I wish I was a horse so I could kill someone with my hooves while that song plays."</p><p>"I was asleep the whole time, I think," Piko said, rubbing his eye. "I had this fucked up dream that Pitbull got kidnapped and for some reason Gru from Despicable Me was there?"</p><p>"Were Rin and I in that dream?" Len asked, and Piko shook his head.</p><p>"No? That's so specific?"</p><p>They all stepped back into Fukase's clown car, buckling their seatbelts as Fukase started the car, the radio immediately blasting Hey Baby (Drop It to the Floor). Len shed a tear.</p><p>"This song will always remind me of my husband.. Pitbull....~" Len muttered, thinking about his love. "I love Pitbull so much, it's unreal.. I might start a Pitbull imagines blog on Tumblr soon."</p><p>"I have a Kylo Ren imagines blog, myself," Rin admitted. "It's getting a lot of traction, I'm kinda freaking out, someone sent me anon hate the other day."</p><p>"They're a coward." Len said. "Wait, what did the ask say?"</p><p>"'Kylo Ren stinky baby emo boy'." Rin said. "In all caps, though."</p><p>"Shit, that was mine," Len confessed. "I'm so fucking sorry, oh my god-"</p><p>"I'm gonna send your Pitbull imagines blog so much anon hate you delete the blog and cry, you bitch!" Rin yelled, opening up her Tumblr app on her phone. Her dash was covered in Minion memes. "What the fuck?!"</p><p>"That was me again, sorry." Len said, looking over at Rin's phone screen.</p><p>"I swear, I'm gonna kill you," Rin replied, getting ready to reblog a shit ton of Kylo Ren gifsets to retaliate. "You're going down!!"<br/>Len's phone was vibrating almost as much as Len was during the concert, and Len picked it up. His entire Tumblr dash was 1080p HD 4k Kylo Ren gifs where you can see his pores. "Fuck." He began to spam reblog Pitbull pictures and gifsets.</p><p>"Can we get McDonald's again?" Piko asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~THE END~ ~Subscribe for More Content~&lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i want mcdonalds.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>jsyk rin isnt straight. nobody in this fic is straight. rin is a Lesbian. her thing for kylo ren/adam driver? Comphet. everyone shut up</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>